FWG Chatbox
About The FreeWorldGroup Chatbox (sometimes spelled "chat box") is a place where you can talk to other FWG users. It was originally added in the early 2000's, removed, then added again in 2007-2008 and regulated by mods, whose names appear in green in all of the chatboxes. There have been a few different rooms in the chatbox, as it has evolved as much as the site. Chat Rooms The following are all of the rooms to chat in in the FWG Chatbox. Room 1: Asylum Room 1 has been constant, and is actually the only room that hasn't changed. It's exactly what it says on the tin: A bunch of crazy people talking about various things. Room 2: Zen Garden A mostly inactive room populated by mute purple people (a mystery that still baffles me). It eventually became the PTD Chatbox, and is now an Event Room. PTD Chatbox A room for Pokemon Tower Defense discussion that died soon after Pokemon Tower Defense was removed from the site. Replaced by the Event Room. Event Room Used for various events by the people of FreeWorldGroup, and sometimes rented out with comments. Room 3: Tranquility A room that was inactive for a long while until RP started. The room was converted into an RP Chatbox soon after. RP Room Still technically called Tranquility, now the room used for Role-playing. Types of Users Unregistered Unregistered users are light blue (and on previous occasions, sometimes purple). They have no registered account and therefore no password. Their name is unprotected and they may lose it as soon as they leave. It is safe to register. Registered Registered users are dark blue in The Asylum, yellow in the Event Room, and red in the RP Room. These are users that have registered their name by clicking the "Profile" button in the corner of the chat. Their names are protected and therefore a different color than the unregistered users. Moderators Moderators are users that have the ability to ban users and delete messages. They do these things to enforce the rules and keep the chat box safe and friendly. They have green names all across the board. Admin Very, VERY rarely appears. Had at one point and orange name, now has a red name. Has the ability to change the chat colors and filters along with mod privileges. Rules There are some rules that everyone must follow so that it can be a friendly environment and the rules are as follows: No Multiple Accounts: You are only allowed to have one account per room. If you flip flop between accounts in the same room your extra accounts will be banned. No Trolling/Snide remarks: Mods can ban at their discretion anyone making continued snide remarks and insults to other members. No Creating Community Disharmony: Accusing mods or anything on freeworldgroup.com of being corrupt will NOT be tolerated. If there is a problem, you need to contact a Community Manager directly. Show Respect: freewordgroup.com does not tolerate any swearing, bullying, threatening or mean behavior towards other chatroom users. Mods have the ultimate authority on deciding on what should or should not be allowed in the chatbox. Be Safe: Never give out, or ask for, any personal information such as real name, address, phone numbers, school name. email/home address or password. Talk Nicely: freeworldgroup.com will not tolerate racial or sexual comments or other inappropriate comments made on the site or directed at another chatter. Spamming: No spamming of any kind will be tolerated. FWGbot will ban you automatically if you spam. You have been warned. External Links: No posting of external links other than those to Google, Wikipedia, myfacewhen.net, bulbapedia, d20srd.org and YouTube. Sexual Remarks: Excessive sexual remarks are upsetting to females and males alike. Try to keep this in mind and don't do it excessively. Dating: there is to be no dating or dating talk of ANY kind in the chatrooms. You DO NOT KNOW if the person you are talking to is telling the truth, so never date someone online! Accidental Bans: When a chatroom is moving fast and many people are chatting at once, it is possible someone may be banned by accident. If this occurs, try contacting a moderator in another room, a community manager or contacting us directly here. It may take a while to be unbanned, so please be patient and chill; why not go play a game in the meantime? No trying to be a moderator when you're not one: Behaving as a mod when you are not one is irritating to other users. If there is a user breaking the rules again and again, then just ask them to stop. If they contunue, then try to get a mod involved. Pokemon Chatbox (Room 2): Discussions need to center on Pokefreak things, not other topics. If you want to chat about other stuff, go to another room! freeworldgroup.com chat undergoes a sophisticated filtering process and is periodically monitored to ensure safety to the extent possible. Some messages may get through the filters and may be offensive to some players. If someone is begin offensive, please report the user by contacting a moderator, a community manager or by contacting us directly here. Complaints or problems: Contact a community manager directly you will need a FWG forum account to send any personal messages to a manager. Category:FWG Forum Category:FWG Social